


Love Thy Enemy

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, battlefield sex, dead bodies come into play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: kylo and y/n end up alone on the battlefield for a one-on-one duel. well, they ended up doing a one-on-one activity, but it definitely wasn’t a duel and they both came out winners.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 4





	Love Thy Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i enjoy your writtings every day, they are soooo good 😘 , can you write an hc about reader is from the resistance and kylo finds it hot how she's fighting during battle an then take her on board for a full investigation ^^, thank you and good luck for your new school year , lot's of love ❤🥰😘
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> second request: I’d like to request something for these couple Kylo days lol. I like the idea of both him and his woman being dominant! That would make for some intense and passionate fucking! Maybe with him worshipping her and she tells him what she wants and he throws her on the bed and aggressively delivers. Could be playful toying with each other too. Whatever you think would be fun! I love your writing!  
> \--Anonymous
> 
> third request: Okay But Kylo coming back from battle all bloody and shit and seeing him like that just turns you on so much. So he just fucks you until you’re braindead and only thinking about him lmao.  
> \--Anonymous

Why is the best fruit always forbidden? Kylo Ren had been trying to figure that out ever since he met Y/N. Now he understood Eve’s dilemma as he watched her kick ass against his stormtroopers.

Her movements were just so swift and deadly, it turned him on more than he cared to admit.

But he can’t. She’s Resistance, he’s First Order. The classic tale of star-crossed love.

Not if I have a say in it, he thought as he put his hand up to signal his troopers to stop attacking. Y/N did the same thing for her troops as he stepped forward and stood in front of Y/N.

“It’s clear that my troopers are not worthy of facing you, and vice versa. I propose a duel, just the two of us.”

Your eyes ignited with passion. “Bring it on, Ren.”

Kylo smirked under the helmet and signaled his troopers to retreat. Y/N did the same. Now it was just the two of them, minus the several scattered dead bodies surrounding them.

They looked at each other for a little bit before Kylo spoke. “I don’t really want to fight you.”

You looked confused for a moment before smirking and approaching him. “Why? Worried you’ll get your ass kicked?”

He chuckled. “Not quite. I know what you think about me, Y/N.”

Your face remained unchanged. “You mean that I hate you? I thought that was obvious, no need to go reading my mind for that one.”

Ren chuckled again. “No, I meant I know that you think of me when you’re lonely.”

He takes a step closer. “In your quarters, all alone with no one to satisfy you…”

You gulp and he steps forward again. “Your hand trails down your chest and then your stomach before reaching the place that you really need it…”

He smirks when he sees your face go red, taking another step. “You think about me, what I look like underneath the black. It makes your sweet little pussy grow wet and hot, thinking about my hard cock…”

You can’t make eye contact with him anymore as he takes the final step towards you, now standing inches away from you. His gloved hand comes and pulls your chin up, forcing you to look at his mask.

“Would you believe me if I said that you’re not the only one who thinks about those kind of things?”

Your eyes went wide as his hands went up and the helmet hissed before he pulled it off, revealing his face to your eyes for the first time. You were shocked and at a loss for words as you looked at his pale skin, beauty marks, large Roman nose, and plush lips. You’d never though of Kylo Ren as a human being before, and definitely not a young and handsome one. The large jagged scar across his cheek only added to his beauty as you admired him some more.

He wore a smirk the entire time before you looked away, embarrassed that you’d just practically drooled over your enemy. You locked eyes with him and stood up straight.

“Why are you doing this?”

He reached a hand out and held your face in it, rubbing his thumb on your cheek. “I thought that I could help make some of your fantasies more…realistic.”

Your face went bright red as he chuckled maliciously and brought his thumb down to run across your bottom lip. Were you actually about to let Kylo Ren, your moral enemy, fuck you?

Yes, yes you were.

You smirked and sucked his thumb in your mouth, tasting the evidence of blood and battle on the surface as he moaned. “I’m always up for making my fantasies authentic to the real experience…”

He growled and grabbed your chin, smashing his lips against yours in a sloppy wet kiss. “I knew you would be, little one.”

That nickname made you shiver before he began to nip at your neck roughly, definitely leaving marks behind as he made his way down to your battle gear. You saw him go to rip it off and quickly stopped him, slapping his wrist.

“No, you’ll take it off of me the right way.” You command and he softens for a moment, nodding obediently before undoing the garmet and pulling it off. He tossed it to the side before reaching your chest wrap, undoing it and tossing it alongside your other discarded garments.

You wrap your hands in his hair and yank it harshly, causing him to grunt loudly as he looked up at you. “Don’t be greedy, Ren, you’ll take only what I allow. Now, kiss my breasts.”

Something inside of him ignites as you boss him around and take control. He willingly places his lips on your flesh, kissing around before taking a nipple in his mouth, quickly being yanked away by his hair yet again.

“That’s not what I told you to do.”

He bit his lip. “I just wanted to make you feel good.”

You chuckled before yanking his hair again, making him grunt. “You won’t get to touch me at all if you keep disobeying my orders.”

Kylo growls lowly as he goes back to kissing your breasts, causing your grip on his hair to loosen and push him further into your flesh. He begins to slowly nibble, gently at first, but the minute he tries to bite you pull him away and smack him right across the cheek.

“Dumb whore, can’t even follow simple directions!”

He looks up at you, clearly extremely aroused by your actions and words. “I’m…sorry.”

You bend over and get right up in his face. “What did you say to me, slut?”

He groans in pleasure, erection now straining against his pants. “I’m s-sorry.”

You snarl and spit on his lips. “Fucking disgusting. Say it to me like you mean it.”

Kylo whimpers softly and you smirk as he tries to formulate words. “I-I’m sorry!”

“Good boy, now lick your lips and clean my spit off. You look like such a filthy little whore with my spit all over your lips.”

He growls before quickly darting his tongue out to lick your saliva off his lips, humming in pleasure. “Do you like that? Does my spit taste good, naughty boy?”

His eyes blow wide and black with lust as he nods softly. “Y-Yes.”

You smack him across the cheek again, causing him to yelp. “Yes, who? Use your damn manners, useless slut.”

His jaw was clenched tightly now, lip noticeably quivering. “Yes, ma’am.”

You smile and take his face in your hand and soothe the red skin. “That’s a good boy. Suck my nipples while you take my pants off, make yourself useful for once.”

Kylo nodded eagerly before attaching his lips to your nipple while beginning to take off your weapon belt, followed by your pants. Your back arches into his mouth and he groans, sucking harder before moving over to the other nipple. You’re stroking his hair as he’s sucking, finally getting your pants undone and yanking them down your legs before running his large hands up the backs of your legs.

His large hands gripped your ass and pulled you into his lips as he trailed down your stomach before reaching your pantyline. The second his hands gripped your ass, you knew he was in charge now. He growled against your lower stomach before pulling away, lips swollen and breath heavy as he wore a smug smirk. He looked next to him and saw a puddle of blood coming from a dead Resistance soldier, lightbulb going off in his head.

He collected some on his fingers before standing up, smearing some onto your lips before trailing it down your chin and onto your neck. He bent over to collect more and paint it on your collarbones, trace your breasts and nipples with the fresh warm blood. His lips followed, smearing and tasting the blood on your skin as he continues.

Part of you was grossed out by the act, that was one of your fallen soldiers, but it was also just extremely arousing to watch the red trails form on your skin.

Kylo took one single finger and drew a line down the center of your stomach and down to the waistband of your underwear. Your body jumped closer to his touch and he chuckled, very much aware of how aroused you were and how aroused it was making him. He brought his finger up to his lips and sucked the remaining blood off before yanking the underwear down your legs and down around your ankles.

He stood back up and retraced the drying blood with his fingers one more time. “Lay back and spread your legs, whore. Gonna fuck you right here in front of your fallen soldiers while you’re covered in their blood. Finally, they can see what I’ve known all along.”

You smirked. “And what is that?”

He growled and bit down on your hip bone. “That you’re just a filthy, disgusting little slut that wants, no needs to be fucked.”

His lips move over to your other hip bone as your back arches against him. “You talk a big game, Ren, but I still haven’t been fucked yet. I’m not even really sure that you’ll be able to make me feel good, I’ll bet you have a small cock and thats why you don’t wanna show me.”

He chuckled darkly before grabbing your leg, pushing it back and grinding his bulge into your bare crotch. “Does this feel small to you, little girl?”

You smirk. “Not the biggest I’ve ever felt.”

He growled and quickly pulled it out and began stroking it over top of you. You lick your lips at the sight, he really was big.

“Look who’s practically drooling over my cock now…fucking hypocrite, you want my cock so badly. Admit it.”

You looked at him with an evil smile. “Never. I have my hand and toys to make me feel good, I don’t need your cock.”

That pushed him over the edge, growling louder and wrapping his hand around your throat, squeezing until you became lightheaded. “Admit it, whore, you want to get fucked by my big fat cock, don’t you?”

You remained silent until he pulled a glove off and immediately swiped a finger over your folds, which were soaking wet by now. He chuckled darkly.

“You’re dripping, Y/N. All you have to say is that you want my cock and I’ll fuck you with it, that simple.”

Your bottom lip trembled as you tried not to give in, almost succeeding before his finger came down and pressed against your clit, causing you to cry out.

“Fuck, fine! I want your cock Kylo! Fuck me…please.”

He smirked and let go of your neck, positioning himself at your entrance before leaning over to whisper in your ear. “Say please again, you sound good when you’re begging.”

You huffed before he pushed the head in, causing you to gasp. “Oh fuck, please!”

He pushed all the way in, groaning at the new sensation as your back arched up into his body. “Fucking tight, pussy’s so fucking tight.”

His hips began a brutal pace right off the bat, hip bones slamming against your inner thighs as he fucked you. He gripped onto your rib cage tightly, sure to leave bruises tomorrow, as he began to grunt with each thrust.

Your eyes rolled back into your head as he pounded you. “Fuck Kylo!”

He slapped you right across the face, causing you to cry out. “That’s not my fucking name! Say my fucking name, Y/N!”

You whimpered at the sudden hotness on your cheek where his hand came down. “Supreme Leader! Fuck!”

He growled and stroked your cheek briefly. “Good girl.” His hand came back down to grip your rib cage as his pace quickened, lips coming up to lick the dried blood off your skin. He groaned at the metallic taste of enemy blood mixed with the salty taste of your sweaty skin, quickly licking it all up as he drilled into you roughly.

“Fuck, can’t believe you let me paint a soldier’s blood on you, fuck! Such a dirty little slut, letting me fuck her on the battlefield covered in blood.”

Your hands came up to wrap in his hair once more, tugging on the long locks and egging him on even more, hips moving even faster inside of you. He grabbed your other leg and pushed it down so that you were now in somewhat of a spread eagle position, angle allowing him to reach new depths inside of you and hit your g-spot repeatedly.

“Fuck, oh shit Supreme Leader! Fuck, I’m getting close!” You cried as you yanked on his hair, causing him to growl against your skin as he bit down on your neck. His hips kept up their brutal assault and provided constant contact against your g-spot while hitting your cervix at the same, tossing you over the edge into orgasm soon after.

“Oh, right there! Right there, fuck Supreme Leader! I’m coming, fuck I’m coming!”

He roared deeply as your walls clenched tightly around him and his hips began to lose rhythm. “Yes, fucking cum around my cock Y/N! Such a good little whore, taking and cumming around my cock so well! Fuck, you’re tight, shit!”

His hips began to stutter before he quickly pulled out, pouring his cum all over your chest and stomach with a series of loud moans and grunts. You moaned softly as you felt the warm ropes coat your stomach, still recovering from your own intense orgasm while he stroked himself over top of you. He made sure to get each and every little drop onto your skin before letting go of his softening length, standing up and redressing.

He smirked, capturing one last look at you laying before him with blood and cum all over your body before putting his helmet back on.

“That should be plenty of fantasy material for you. Until next time, Y/N.”

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
